campamento al estilo vocaloid
by rinka13
Summary: Rin hayato es una chica normal, tiene todo lo que un adolecente deasiaria... hasta que sus padres la envian a un campamento llamado vocaloid camp y conoce a len kagamine... podran encontrar el amor... MI PRIMER FIC,no sean malos XDDD espero les interese
1. la llegada al campamento y el accidente

RIN POV

Me llamo Rin hayato, soy una chica tengo 16 años de edad, tengo amigos normales (aunque no tanto) y con mis amigas nos juntamos todos los viernes para cantar, el canto es lo que mas amo y para mi suerte lo hago muy bien por cierto.

Tenia todo lo que una persona puede desear, popularidad, dinero, amigos y el chico mas lindo y popular del instituto enamorado de mi (pero yo ni caso que le hacia) en fin, felicidad total en mi vida... hasta que mis padre me dieron la gran noticia (notece el sarcasmo) de que me iba a un campamento de verano y es asi como ahora voy de camino al campamento…

3 horas mas tarde

-señorita Rin por favor despierte que ya hemos llegado- escuche como sebastien mi chofer intentaba despertarme

-solo 5 minutos mas por favor- le dije con los ojos aun cerrados.

-ningunos 5 minutos mas, me tengo que ir y ademas ya llegamos al campamento- me dijo sebastian, ya se asomaba el fastidio en su voz.

- ushhh maldicion! En casa me despiertan a las 6 de la mañana para que pueda llegar a tiempo a un campamento al que ni siquiera quiero ir y ahora tu me sacas de mi maravilloso sueño, en serio que este verano me esta fastidiando y aun no a empesado bien.

Me baje del auto maldiciendo todas las cosas que veia, hasta que choque con algo bueno mas bien con alguien

- Lo siento no fue mi intecion-

-no hay problema y mucho gusto mi nombre es megumi, pero dime megu.- me dijo una chica de pelo verde y con un bonito cuerpo parecia una barbie y me tendio una mano para ayudar a pararme.

-hola yo soy Rin y el gusto es mio- le dije con sonrisa en mi cara

-ok espero que seamos amigas- me dio un abrazo y yo me le quede viendo ¿Cómo una persona te trata como si se conociesen desde hace años, si apenas se conocen?- y dejame ayudarte con esas maletas que al parecer pesan mucho para una sola persona. Me dijo y yo asenti.

Cuando ibamos a poner las maletas con las demas vimos a tres chicos muy guapos y la curiosidad me gano

-quienes son?- le pregunte a megu.

-bueno ellos son los chicos mas guapos del campamento. El de pelo morado es gakupo, el de pelo azul es kaito y por ultimo el chico shota de pelo rubio es kagamine len, ¿a poco no estan como para morirse?- no pude aguantar reirme ante el comentario de mi amiga megu.

- si son muy guapos pero no es para tanto.- mientras le habla a megu seguia caminando por lo que no tenia la vista puesta al frente, hasta que megu me grito.- cuidado!- pero ya era muy tarde. Y me choque otra vez con alguien en verdad que mi torpesa y mi suerte me estaban hacianedo la vida imposible.

-lo siento, no fue mi intencion atropellarte.- le dije para luego darme cuenta que era nada mas y nada que len kagamine.

-bueno pero si tanto querias hablarme solo debiste acercarte a mi y no habia problema.-cuando dijo eso la imagen de niño lindo y bueno que tenia de el se rompio en miles de pedasitos.

-pues fijate que no me intera hablar con un niñito arrogante, hijito de mami y pai que se cree lo ultimo en el mundo.-

Cuando mire a mi alredor todos los chicos se acercaron a nosotros y nos tenia rodeados lo que hiso que me sonrojara de la verguensa. Las chicas me miraban con mucho odio y los chicos como si yo fuese carne y ellos lobos hamibrientos, diossss! Todos en este campamento estaban locos.

LEN POV

Oh! Esta niña en verdad que es molesta, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme asi? A mi a len kagamine. Pero esta no se quedaba asi me las iba a cobrar a como de dejaria que mis fans (quienes estaban contemplando la escenita) se vengaran de ella y luego yo entraria en accion.

Y como si me hubiese leis el pensamiento miku entro en accion, una de mis fans, no podia negar que era muy linda, pelo largo de color verde azulado, buen cuerpo y ese no es el tema.

-ah! Pero la niña se hace la dificil y para el colmo hace el ridiculo para llamar la atencion de todos los chicos, tipico de las zorras como tu. Ademas nadie le habla asi a nuestro len y se libara de nuestra venganza, entendiste estupida.-

Cuando miku termino de hablar pense uqe la chica esa (que por sierto no se su nombre) le iba a entrar a golpes a miku, pero solo tenia la cara roja de la rabia.

-mira muñequita de plastico, no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer su len, pero una cosa si te digo que conmigo no te metas o te va a ir muy mal, yo soy muy buena a las buenas pero a las malas ni te imaginas como puedo llegar a ser.- le dijo la chica y antes de preguntarle su nombre una chica que reconoci como megumi le llamo.

-vamos Rin no vale la pena que desperdicies el tiempo con esta.-

Ya se iban cuando miku, que al parecer no le tenia miedo comenzo a tentarla otra vez y yo no iba a hacer nada por que bien merecido que lo tenia por haberse metido conmigo.

Ja a parte de zorra, miedosas y megu por que no dejas de ser tan zorra y dejas de mirar asi a kaito-san que en serio parece que lo quieres violar con la mirada.- le dijo miku pero ahora si se paso por estaba metiendo a megu pero aun asi me quede callado.

Pero me di cuenta que rin tenia las manos en puños y estaba aun mas roja.

-mira copia barata de barbie, ya se me acabo la paciencia , esto no es con megu, es conmigo y tu no eres las del problema es len quien tiene que hablar aquí, y quien es una zorra eres tu miku, deja de molestar a mi amigas o tu cara aparecera de forme y ya no tengo nada mas que hablar.- en ese momento llegaron los encargados y disiparon la multitud para poder entregar las llaves de las habitaciones y los tikecs de asistencia.

Cunando me entragaron mis cosas me fui directo mi habitacion y me acomode en la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana y me puse a pensar en un plan de cómo destruir a la estupida de rin y en ese momento llego kaito uno de mis mejores amigos el cual conocia antes de entrar en el campamento al igual que a gakupo.

Nos pusimos a hablar de lo ocurrido y ohh si este verano iba a ser muy divertido y lleno de accion.

Rin pov

Luego de la pequeña discusión nos entregaron las cosas de las habitaciones, para mi mala suerte megu y yo no solo no compartiamos habitacion sino que estabamos en edificios diferentes, asi que tube que cargar con todas mis maletas que por cierto eran 3 y pesaban mucho.

En un momento me estaba callendo al parecer pise mal uno de los escalones y estaba esperando el golpe pero no llego y cuando abri los ojos estab uno de los estupidos amigos de len.

-cuidado si te caes rin.- me dijo en tono amigable lo que me encontre raro despues de que yo le halla hablado asi a su amigito.

-oh, hola.- le dije en un tono frio. Y segui mi camino pero me siguio.

-olle que tengas problemas no quiere decir que no seamos amigos.-

-bueno pareces una persona amigable y muy agradable, asi que mucho gusto soy rin hayato.

-gakupo kumoi, el gusto es mio y en serio dejame decirte que te admiro eres la primera persona que le habla asi a len.-

-si bueno pero no quiero hablar de esa persona en estos momento.- le dije cortando asi la conversacion.

-bueno pues dejame ayudarte con tus maletas.-

-un poco de ayuda no vendria mal.-

Y asi seguimos el camino hablando de trivialidades para conocernos mejor. Me di cuenta que no se parece en nada a len y que es una persona muy alegre y se lo contagia a los demas.

-nee rin-chan estas segura que este es el numero de habitacion que te toca?.- me pregunto gakupo-chan y se aguantaba la risa.

-si, pero que es tan gracioso?.- esto me olia mal muy mal.

-etto, te llevaras una sorpresa muy agradable cuando entres.

Cuando abri la puerta no me lo podia creer me quede frisada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. En una de las camas se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que el idiota de len kagamine y a su lado sentado en una silla kaito.

-oh! Que grata sorpresa.- dije y los 2 antes mensionados se me quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa.

-dios! No me digas que tu eres..- kaito no lo dejo terminar y comenzo a mirar a gakupo con mirada complise.

-bueno rin quien crees que es tu compañero de habitacion. Len o yo?.-

-bueno obvio que tu kaito, te imaginas yo compartiendo habitacion con el egocentrico de len kgamine?, eso seria peor que una guerra mundial.-

-bueno niñita pues te toca compartir habitacion conmigo, y ni creas que a mi me gusta.-

Luego de unos segundos de silencio escuche las risitas de kaito y gakupo. Dios no lo podia creer.

- NOOOOO! Esto es mentira esto no esta pasando, yo estoy en mi casa en mi habitacion durmiendo y cuando abra los ojos el estupido del kagamine y los demas no van a estar aquí. Esta es un pesadilla y muy fea por cierto.- me puse como loca.

Cuando abri los ojos hay estaban, pero ahora no estaban solo ello estaban casi todos los chicos de ese edificio y gakupo y kaito estaban rodadon en el piso agarrandose sus estomago de la risa que tenian.

-que sucede aquí?.- Escuhe como una voz grito muy fuerte desde el pasillo. Si era la sensei. Mi salvacion o eso crei

-sensei, pasa que aquí hubo una equivocacion y me entregaron las llaves equivocadas y esta no es mi habitacion.- le dije a lo que ella se quedo mirandome muy raro y luego miro a los chicos que estaban dentro de la habitacion.

-a ver digame su nombre señorita.- me dijo la sensei-

-mi nombre es Rin hayato.- le dije muy orgullosa de mi nombre.

-asi que usted es la chica que tuvo el problema con kagamine, bueno por lo que veo en la lista a usted le toco la habitacion 113 y esta es la habitacion 113, y la comparte con len kagamine. Y no, no hay ningun problema asi que dejese chousitos e instalese rapido que casi es la hora del almuerso.-

-UUUYYYY! Maldito len kagamine.- dije y todos despejaron el area. Incluyendo a kaito y a gakupo.

-mira rin, no quiero problemas. Asi que tu de tu lado y yo del mio.-me dijo len con tono auntoritario.

Yo cerre la puerta de la habitacion con seguro, y la reaccion de len hacia esto estaba de peliculas tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. Tal vez penso que lo mataria o lo violaria. Jejeje esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

Len pov

Esa chica estaba actuando muy raro, primero me quiere matar y ahora se esta acercando peligrosamente a mi. Oh dios me quiere matar soy muy lindo para que ella me mate y sino me quiere matar y me quiere violar hay no dioss por favor ayudame.

-lensito, lensito, lensito al parecer te pones nervioso cuando estas encerrado con una chica en tu habitacion.- me dijo esto muy cerca de mi un poco mas cerca y no vesabamos.-

Trague en seco cuando me hablo al oido y me.

-nee len, que pasaria y si mis hormonas se alocan y traatara de violarte.-

-pu…pu…pues.. na nada pasaria, por que soy un hombre y la cosas son al reves.

-si, como digas. Ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde al almuerso bye len.-

5 minutos despues

Ya estaba en el comedor con kaito-kun y con las fans rodeandonos,( nose como es que dicen ser nuestras fans si nisiquiera somos tan famosos,bueno esa no era la historia), cuando vimos a rin y gakupo riendo, al parecer a rin le estaba empesando a gustar estar mucho tiempo con gakupo y yo no se lo iba a permitir. Pero que piensas len eso no te incumbe.

-ohaio kaito-san.- le dijo rin, pero que busca esa niña en esta mesa.

-ohaio rin-chan, al parecer se llevan muy bien tu y gakupo-san. Hacia tiempo que no lo veia tan divertido como hoy.-

-ahh! Si es que gakupo es super divertido, y sabe como tratar a los demas.-

-si como no, y que buscas tu en esta mesa?.- le pregunte a la niñita esa para que se largara de aquí.

-bueno vine a decirles que me llevo a gakupo-kun para mi mesa si no les molesta.-

-si, si me molesta es que desde el primer dia me vas a dejar sin amigo o que. Quien te piensas que eres?, tu eres una chica mas del monton ushhh en serio que no soporto a las chicas como tu.- le dije es que me saca de quisio que quiera estar todo el tiempo con gakupo.-

-mira len no se que tienes en contra de rin, pero ella ya se disculpo y tu no eres quien para hablarle asi.- por que la defendia gakupo, se supone que era mi amigo.

-no gakupo dejalo que hable, no me importa lo que diga este.-

-si en verdad no te importara no estarias llorando.- kaito tenia razon por que lloraba esta?

-no, no me importa. Lo que me saca de quicio es que este sea un bipolar que en un momento se comporta como si fuese un niño de 5 años con el que te puedes divertir pero luego te trata como si eses algo sin importancia, pero saben que me canse de este niño. Y a este juego lo pueden jugar 2 y ya no tengo mas que decir.-

-uyyy, ahora si que la enojaste amigo.-

-hay callate gakupo, y no me digas amigo. Que la defendiste a ella en ves de a mi que soy tu amigo.-

-mira len, te voy a decir una cosa, rin es la unica chica que no me mira como si yo fuese una estrella sino como a un amigo y punto, y no voy a peder la amistad de ella por un capricho o mas bien una niñada tuya.

Despues de haber dicho esto se echo a correr detrás de rin como si fuese su guardian o algo por el estilo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos no se cuantos pasaron en realidad se escuchaban unos gritos de un chico y decia algo como que alguien callo por las escaleras y estaba incociente, eso no importo hasta que escuche claramente de quien se trataba.

-chicos es en serio, rin esta sangrando mucho. Al parecer se iba a ir corriendo cuando resvalo por las escaleras y se callo, no reacciona gakupo-san la esta llevando a enfermeria.-

No se cuando ni como pero ya estaba corriendo haci la enfermeria y al llegar me encontre a un gakupo llorando en la sala de espera, tomandose la cara entre sus manos.-

-GAKUPO! Que es lo que a pasado?.-

-QUIRES SABER QUE A PASADO, PUES TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE ESTO PASE.-

-pero como que yo tengo la culpa si no estaba cerca.-

-bueno pues yo te lo voy a explicar todo.-

Gakupo pov

Flash back

- rin, rin matte! Porque te pones asi, no habias dicho que no te importaba lo que dijera len.-

-es cierto, no me importa, pero nose por que hay que me duele cuando el me habla asi.-

-rin, yo se por que es!.-

-pues dime para asi poder estar mas tranquila. Por que ya no lo soporto.-

-rin te gusta, rin te gusta len aunque no lo quiereas aceptar.-

-jaja me das risa. Como crees que me puede gustar un estupido como el, ademas solo tenemos no se 5 malditas horas en este campamento.-

-rin calmate y te acompaño a tu habitacion.-

-no, no, no, quiero estar sola.-

En ese momento cuando iba a correr tropeso con uno de los escalones y callo rodando al piso y choco con el barandal.-

-eso fue lo que paso, maldita sea len. Por que no puedes perdonar a las personas o mas bien que te hiso ella para que la trates asi, ella no se lo merece y te juro len kagamine que si algo le pasa te mato eso juralo.-

Len pov

-e… e…ella, estas seguro de lo que dices?. No puede ser que ella este enamorada de mi.-

-no he dicho que este enamorada de ti, dije que le gustas pero eso puede llegar a ser amor depende de cómo te comportes y se que tu tambien sientes lo mismo por ella ya que nunca antes te e visto tratar asi a alguien. Len por favor abre los ojos.

En ese momento llego la doctora y nos interrumpio.

-ya pueden pasar, pero solo 2 ya que al parecer sufrio perdida de memoria. Pero no se olvido de todo solo algunas cosas que al parecer su propia mente queria olvidar. Oh tambien puede ser que se olvide de alguno de sus amigos, pero no la agovien ella recordara sola.

-gracias sensei, por hacerce cargo de ella.- le dije a la doctora pero al final mi voz sono rota y no se en que momento empezaron a salir lagrimas.

-hey len, entren tu y gakupo que yo la puedo ver despues. Hablamos luego para que me cuenten.- se despidio kaito-san

Al entrar a la habitacion vimos a rin viendo el televisor y estaba viendo anime!.. dios esa niña cada minuto que pasa me sorprende mas.

-hey gakupo-san cuanto tiempo tienes hay?.- al parecer no me habia visto por que no me hablo.

-bueno me puedes dar un lugar a tu lado en la cama?.- le pregunto gakupo

-no, la doctora me dijo que nadie mas que yo se puede sentar en esta cama.- le dijo rin y en un acto un tantito infantil le saco la lengua a gakupo

-nee gakupo-kun, por que no me presentas a tu amigo.- le pregunto rin… esperen un momento pregunto lo que yo creo que escucheee!

-nee rin en serio no te acuerdas de len kagamine?-

-no, por que deberia recordarlo, ademas si lo hubiese conocido no me olvido de esa cara de niño shota. Jeje mucho gusto len soy rin y pues lo de niño shota no fue para ofender.- rayos esta niña es muy buena persona sino la tratas mal y al parecer yo empece con el pie izquierdo.-

-hola, yo soy len kagamine y soy tu compañero de habitacion asi que me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te puedas ir a tu habitacion.- por que me dolia tanto presentarme de esta manera.

-bueno pues como ya se conocen yo me voy a decrile a los demas que estas bien.- le dijo gakupo a rin y me dio una mirada con odio

-ahh, ok me saludas a kaito-san y le dices a megu que no se preocupe por mi que ya estoy bien.- le dijo rin y gakupo se le quedo mirando con una cara de sorpresa que nunca le habia visto a gakupo.

Pero ahora que lo pieso, ella se acuerda de los demas, del unico que se olvido fue de mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenn! Por la demoraa.. es que no tenia inspiracion… pero aquí les dejo otro cap! XDD..

Les recuerdo los personajes obvio no son mios… pero la historia sip…

Len pov

Ya habian pasado unos dias desde que rin se habia despertado y aparentemente del unico que se habia olvidado era de mi…

-ohai rin!... como estas?-

-ohaio len, estoy bien gracias; ya por fin voy a salir de esta horrible habitacion y voy a poder conocer la mia jeje.-

-umm.-

-nee len. Cuentame nos llevabamos bien? Osea si se que teniamos poquito tiempo mas bien horas de conocernos, pero sabes que hay algunas personas que al instante se odioan o se aman algo asi como amor u odio a primera vista..-

-bueno pss, creo que nos llevabamos como con los demas chicos.. solo que, nose como describirlo..-

-umm.. bueno si tu lo dices, ahora me tienes que acompañar a mi habitacion.. es que no me acuerdo donde queda! Jiji..-

Rin estaba actuando raro, no se por que me preguntaba tantas cosas, aunque creo que algo me decia que debia decirle la verdad.. pero es que no queria seguir llevandome mal con ella.

Rin pov

Len no me queria decir la verdad de cómo nos llevabamos en realidad aunque no se por que… y si ya habia recuperado la memoria por completo solo que queria ver hasta donde podria aguantar len sin decirme laverdad.

Ya estabamos de camino a mi habitacion y cuando entre oh! Sorpresa estaban los chico (osea los amigos XDD) sentados en mi habitacion… ya era hora de la actuacion otra vez… ya que nadie sabia que me acodaba de len kgamine.

-minna! Holaa- les dije a todos que nos miraba como si len y yo fuesemos extraterrestres… aunque claro despues de llevarnos tan "mal" por asi decirlo es raro que valla del brazo de el.

-nee rin como te sientes? Es ue esta noche es noche solo para chicas y nos gustaria que nos acompañases… que dices?- me pregunto megu

-pues creo que.. SII! Noche de chicas! Wiii, ademas tenemos que planearlo todo para mañana ya que según el horario nos toca piscina y esta vez no me la pierdo!.- les dije con un entusiasmo que ni yo sabia que tenia.

-alto hay!... rin sabes que no puedes estar saltando de aquí para alla despues de ese golpe… ademas sabes que o tienes mucha coldinacion y si te tropiesas?-ese fue gakupo.. ushh que odioso

-nee gakupo no puedes arruinar la noche de chicas!... ademas mira ya estoy bien..- le dije con un tono u tanto infantil.. pero es que en realidad queria hablar con las chicas.

-si gakupo deja que las chismosas se junten!.- asshh kaito _

-olle! No molestes kaito-kun! Que pareces un niñito celoso… :p- le dije y en un acto infantil le mostre la lengua jiji

-ok, ok ,ok hagan lo que quieran chicas que hoy tambien va ser noche de chicos!.-

Y asi las chicas y yo nos fuimos a la habitacion de megu para charlar.. ahora les iba a contar que ya me habia recuperado..

Gakupo pov

Rin estaba con demasiada energia y ademas de comportarse como una niñita que le niegan un dulce…

-nee chicos y que vamos a hacer ahora?.- les pregunte a kaito y a len

-bueno pues les tengo que contar algo acercar de rin.-

-ahora a ver que passaaa?-

-bueno es que.. ella se acuerda de todos exepto de mi…

-si si ya nos habiamos dado cuenta ahora al grano!.- dijo kaito impaciente

-bueno pues… no se por que pero me a estado preguntando cosas, que si eramos amigos y yo siempre le digo que si… pero no se..

-ok ok muy bueno el cuento, pero no hay diversion sino hay helado como postre!... wiii heladoo sabor chiclee (por que es azul XDD).-

-ok kaito si puedes callate la bocasa que tienes y dejas que len siga hablando-le dije entre enojado y divertido.

-pues a buscar helado..-

Asi se fue kaito y len estaba por terminar de contarme justo cuando se escucho e grito de kaito.

-OH POR DIOS! OH POR DIOSS!, se ha cometido un asesinato en la cocina!.-

Len y yo no dudamos en salir al iual que la mayoria de los chicos del edificio

-que ha pasado kaito?- le pregunte asustado ya que no veia a luka por ningun lado y por un momento pense que era ella.

- puess todooo el helado esta derretido! Pobre del helado a muerto siendo tan joven! Y sin que yo lo probaraa! No puede serr!.- despues de dicho esto todos lo mirabamos con cara WTF? Eso era todo un miserable helado?

-neee kaito sabes lo que te espera ahora?-le pregunto len muy pasientemente.

-puess morir por que no hay helado que mas?.-

-pues si morir.. pero por que yo te voy a maatarr no sabes el susto que me diste!.- y en eso comenzo perseguir a kaito y no me di cuenta de cómo terminamos en la habitacio.. pero hay seguimos hablando con len

-bueno len.. cuando rin se de cuenta solo dale helado.. eso calma el enojo de cualquiera.- a que no adivinan de quien fue el comentario sip de kaito! Ese baka,

-bueno len tu sabras que hacer cuando llegue el momento… ahora si me disculpas tengo sueño y es hora de dormir byee!.- le dije antes de soltar un bostezo.

-bye chicos..-

Len pov

Diosss ahora tedria que pensar en como decirle todo a rin ya que mis queridos amigos no me pudieron aconsejar…

Esa noche no pude dormir casi nada por suerte tendria un tiempo mas antes de tener que deirle a rin el por que de mentirle y decirle como nos llevabamos antes.

Bueno el cap esta cortito.. pero es que es tardisimo! Y si es cierto chao ling- yin es muy pronto para estar enamorados XDD… y no te preocupes que ya va a venir la parte de los celos… y a todo el que lea el fic que no dude en darme sugerencias que las acepto con mucho gusto! Jeje bueno ya me pondre a actualizar mas seguido jeje

Att: rinka


	3. Chapter 3

Aki les dejo otro cap… este va a ser mas largo o eso espero… bueno ya saben que los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla

RIN POV

Después del escándalo de kaito-san las chicas y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación y ya era el momento de decirles que me acordaba de todo.

-nee chicas les voy a contar algo pero deben prometerme que no le diran a los chicos.-les dije un poquito nerviosa

-prometido.-dijeron ambas al unisono

-ademas que crees que somos para andar contando los secretos de los demás por hay!.- me reprocho luka

-y habla ya que me estas desesperandoo!.- jeje megu de desesperada

-bueno chicas lo que pasa es que… es que .- lo dije tan rápido que ni yo lo entendí

-puedes repetirlo por fa… es que no entendí.- me dijo luka

-bueno ok, aquí va… lo que pasa es que no me olvide de nada, solo por un rarito no mas y ahora lo recuerdo todo (ni que fuera tanto xD)… pero no le los quería decir por que estoy esperando a ver lo que le pasa a len, es que no me quiere decir la verdad, me dice que nos llevábamos bien o algo asi… lo pueden creer?.- les dije a las chicas y en realidad no se como hable tanto sin respirar

-wuaaaooo.- dijeron as chicas

-sii pero por fa no les digan a los chicos es que quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar len.-

-ok, pero olvidémonos de eso y a lo que vinimos.- siii por eso quiero a lukaaa

-bueno.. mañana nos toca piscina y quiero ver que traje de bano o que peinado se van a hacer?.- les dije a las chicas

-bueno que les parece y nos peinamos las tres con dos coletas o nos soltamos el pelo y un sombrero, total nos lo vamos a mojar.-

-si es cierto, mejor el pelo suelto y el sombrero.- le apoyo luka

-bueno ya esta decidido.- les dije con ánimos

Y asi nos pasamos la noche hablando hasta que luka se que do dormida mientras hablaba… jeje no sabe que la grabamos megu y yo XD, bueno en fin la ultima en dormirse fui yo. Ya mañana seria un largo dia.

LEN POV

La noche con los chicos no fue divertida pero tampoco aburrida, así que nos dormimos temprano.

Ya en el comedor…

Las chicas aun no habían llegado, tal ves se durmieron tarde… así que mientras los chicos y yo platicábamos de lo que haríamos hoy mientras buscábamos el desayuno y justo cuando llegamos a la mesa miku y teto se nos acercaron

-hola chicos, buen día.- dijo miku en lo que ella creía que era una voz seductora

-buen día chicas, como han estado?.-dijo gakupo, siempre tratando de ser amable con todos

-bueno si ya no tienen, nada mas que decir lárguense de aquí.- les respondí tajantemente

Y en ese momento llegaron las chicas…

-ohaioo, minna como la pasaron en su noche de chicos?.- pregunto rin

-pues bien se podría decir.- dijo gakupo

-nosotras no la pasmo super… y como nos acostamos tan tarde nos despertamos hace poquito, bueno nos vamos a buscar nuestros desayunos.-

Y así se fueron a buscar sus desayunos… veinte minutos mas tarde sono el timbre anunciando el final del desayuno, así que era hora de irse a practicar canto, luego baile y por ultimo actuación… después de eso tendríamos el día libre claro con piscina incluida.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y era hora de la piscina hasta que quisiéramos… por fin podría ver a rin en bikini (por dioss lenn que es lo que piensas!)…

Ya kaito y yo estábamos en la piscina… que extraño gakupo y las chicas no había llegado… pero no importa.

-nee len, no sabes por no llegan aun los demás?.- me pregunto kaito

Y en ese momento llegaron las chicas excepto rin… que extraño ni ella ni gakupo llegaban.

-hola chicos, como están?.- pregunto luka, que traia un traje de baño enteriso, pero no dejaba de ser sexy, era marron con rosado y mostraba gran parte de su magnifico cuerpo y el pelo suelto con un sombrero.

-pues aquí esperándolas a ustedes, y donde están rin y gakupo?.-

-bueno pues rin se estaba cambiando y cuando se termino de cambiar venia junto con nosotras pero gakupo-san llego y le dijo que tenia que hablar algo urgente con ella.- dijo megu que traia un traje de baño de dos piesas con círculos de muchos colores y fondo blanco.

OKEY! Ya me estoy enojando que cosa tan urgente tenia que hablar gakupo con rin?

-ummm y donde están?.- les pregunte

-pues gakupo me dijo que iban a ir cerca del lago.-

-ok, pues voy a buscarlos por si es algo grabe lo que sucedió.-

Minutos después estaba cerca del lago y en eso pude escuchar la voz de rin.

-por favor, no le digas a nadie solo lo sabremos tu, las chicas y yo.-dijo rin de que estarían hablando

-ok, puedes confiar en mi, nee rin sabes que en este poco tiempo que te conozco ya te quiero?.- le pregunto gakupo… Pero si será cabron!

-si lo se, yo también te quiero mucho y gracias por estar hay para mi.-dijo rin y de un momento a otro se callaron

-no! Gaku…poo e..so du…e…le ahhh.- por diossss que es lo que están haciendo esos dos, malditoss

-rin si quieres que pare solo dimelo.- dijo gakupo en tono de "preocupación"

-si mejor dejemoslo para después, te aseguro que estaremos mas preparados.-

-bueno vallamos con los demás.- esta ves fue gakupo quien hablo

Y no lo pensé mas y Sali corriendo de hay y cuando llegue a donde los demás me pregutaron que porque no venia con los otros y les dije que no les encontré.

Y en eso llegaron rin y gakupo.

-holaa!.- dijo rin que hora que la veía traia un traje de bano a rayas negras y amarillas muy bonita pero esa no era la manera de pensar en la novia o amante no se como llamarla de tu supesto "amigo"

-hola.- le respondieron todos excepto yo

Después de eso me separe del grupo y me fui a banar con miku y sus amigas, es que no quería estar cerca de esos dos traidores.

No esta tan largo como quisiera pero prometo que dentro de un ratito o mañana publico otro cap donde se explique todo…. Y no piensen cosas pervertidass! XD siii len se esta enojando, será que los celos están empezando a fluir? Jeje

En serio me encanta dejar las cosas en intrigas… jiiji que mala


	4. notaa explicando algunas cosas!

Bueno algo que no habia explicado antes es que el campamento tiene ya mas o menos 3 o 4 cuatro anos y desde entonces los personajes principales se conocen excepto por rin y una que otras personas…. Y perdón por que esto no sea un cap pero ya estoy escribiendo el otro cap XDD

Att:RINKA :P xD


	5. Chapter 5

RIN POV

Despues del desayuno las chicas y yo nos fuimos a las clases de actuación, canto y por ultimo baile las mismas clases que los chicos pero en diferentes horarios.

Ya era hora de disfrutar de la piscina, pero antes…

-HORA DE ARREGLARNOS!.- grito megu a todo pulmon

-y díganme como nos pondremos?.- le pregunte a las chicas

-pues quedamos en que nos soltaríamos el pelo junto con un sombrero y los traje de bano.-dijo luka.

Dicho esto nos soltamos el pelo, nos pusimos los traje de bano, preparamos un bultito con todo lo necesario y nos pusimos los sombreros pero cuando nos dispusimos a irnos llego gakupo-san y dijo que tenia que hablar algo urgente conmigo así que les dije a las chicas que se adelantaran que íbamos a estar en el lago.

Gakupo y yo llegamos rápido al lagoy nos escondimos detrás de una roca super grande para que nadie nos viera.

-nee gakupo de que me querías hablar?.-

-lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de algo.-

-y de que te diste cuenta?.- le pregunte dudosa

-bueno pero no te enojes, lo que pasa es que cuando len te dice que ustedes antes del accidente eran algo como amigos tu pones una cara extraña y se nota que ya recuerdas todo y no le quieres decir a nadie mas.-

Me quede con una cara de WTF? Por lo que había dicho gakupo… tan obvia era?

-rin que pasa?, si no quieres que le diga a nadie no le digo pero explicame por haces esto por favor.-

Y así como lo pidió se lo explique todo desde un principio hasta la noche de chicas…

-ahora, ya te explique todo, por favor no le digas a nadie de esto, solo lo sabes tu, yo y las chicas.-

-ok no hay problema.-

Después de la pequena charla con gaku-chan nos dirigimos a la piscina y cuando llegamos nos encontramos encontramos con los chicos y no se por que len me miro tan mal… bueno nos miro tan mal a gaku-chan y a mi, luego de mirarnos mal se fue a banar con el grupito de miku ashhh es que no las soporto a ninguna.

-bueno chicos a divertirnos!.- Les dije y las chicas y yo decidimos tomar un poco de sol mientras veíamos como gaku-chan y kaito-san jugaban como dos bebitos.

-nee, verdad que gakupo es hermoso y mas aun viéndolo en traje de bano y en ese perfil.- dijo luka viéndole el trasero a gakupo por lo que megu y yo no nos pudimos aguantar y estallamos a carcajadas

-jaja… por… risa…no….risa… se…risa…lo…risa…dices?.- pregunte con un poco de dificultad a causa de la risa.

-si es cierto… por que no se lo dices?.- pregunto megu.

-es que y si no le gusto? Y si me rechaza en frente de todos? Esa seria la mayor vergüenza que e pasado en mi vida.-

-ahh chicas que les parece si nos contamos las vergüenzas mas grandes que hemos pasado en nuestras vidas?.- les dije tratando de cambiar el tema ya que luka se estaba poniendo melancolica y hoy era un día para disfrutar.

-bueno, empiezo yo… la vergüenza mas grande que pase, fue hace ya 2 anos y fue que estaba en mi casa cuidando de un vecinito mio que tenia algunos 6 u 8 anos y en un momento me fui a banar y lo deje viendo tv, pues resulta que cuando me estba banando llegaron algunos amigos del cole y yo Sali en ropa interior demasiado sexy diría yo y ello empezaron a decir que le iba a violar el hijo a los vecinos y desde ese día el niño dice que yo soy su novia y que nos vamos a casar.-(no se me ocurrió algo mas vergonsoso TTwTT) cuando megu acaba de contar su historia luka y yo nos quedamos con cara de WTF? Hasta que escuchamos las risas de gakupo y kaiso-san.

-¿Qué haes escuchando conversaciones ajenas es que no les ensenaron modales.- e inmediatamente dije esto los dos se pusieron serios

-es que veníamos a ver de que hablaban tan animadamente y sin querer escuchamos su conversación.- nos dijo kaito quien parecía asustado jeje

Después de eso nos la pasamos contando historias chistosas de nuestras vidas… hasta que len llego y trajo consigo a miku y su grupito

-len, me puedes decir que hacen esas aquí?.- le pregunte señalando a las estúpidas esas

-bueno ellas son amigas mias, y si quiero pasar tiempo con ellas eso a ti no te importa!.-me dijo el muy idiota de len.

-bueno, hay maki que lindo tu traje de bano.- le ije a estúpida de miku como que me había olvidado de su nombre.. jiji

-primero, mi nombre es miku! MIKU y segundo todo lo mio es precioso.- dijo la muy ridícula.

-len, así que dices que esas son tus amigas. Y nosotros que?.- pregunto enojado gaku-chan

-bueno tu no eres mas mi amigo, y lo que son megu, luka y rin nunca lo fueron y kaito-san lo siento por ti, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo y miku.- dijo y ya era hora de decirle todo lo que ya sabia.

-por fin! Y te dignas a decirme la verdad… no crei que mentirías tanto tiempo solo para estar cerca de mi.- le dije a len y me miro con los ojos como platos.

-OH!.- oh oh eso es lo único que se le ocurre decir! Maldito shota de mmm

-oh, si me ya me había acordado de todo, desde un principio me acorde de todo y si me quede callada fue para ver hasta donde eras capaz de mentir solo para estar cerca de mi y me di cuenta que no pensabas decírmelo.-

-si, pero al menos no soy el único que miente, por que si no lo sabias luka tu amiguita aquí presente tiene una relación con gakupo a escondidas y por eso se fueron juntos, y todo este tiempo nos vieron caras de estúpidos.- dijo len y no aguante mas la risa y me tire al piso agarrándome la pansa de la risa.

Y al igual que yo los demás se estaban riendo.

-jajaja tu jaja crees que gaku-chan y yo tenemos algo? Eso nunca podría pasar y es que a gaku-chan le gusta luka y a luka le gusta gaku-chan.- oh mierda la cague!

Me di la vuelta y la cara de luka y gaku-chan no tenia precio estaban rojos como tomate.

-gomen gomen! No fue mi intención pero es que, por dios quien iba a pensar que gaku-chan y yo íbamos a tener algo? Solo un idiota como ese.- dije señalando a len

-pe pero como? Si yo los escuche hablando de que no se lo dijera a nadie, yo los escuche por detrás de las rocas.- dijo len

-es que no te a ensenado tu mami que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? Y si yo le dije a gaku-chan que no le dijera a nadie que yo ya había recobrado la memoria y eso… pero tu no escuchaste la conversación completa y pensaste cosas que no son y ESTAS CELOSO!.- ok eso no iba pero disfrute la cara que tenia len

-ja! Ojala tu que yo este celoso de ti… como cabe en la cabeza de alguien que yo este celoso de ti.- dijo len y se fue del lugar

Luego de eso los chicos y yo nos fuimos al area de la playa para poder ver el atardecer, pero nofue hasta que llegamos alla que me di cuenta de que gaku-chan y luka no estaban con nosotros… ahhh tortolos XD


End file.
